Best At Bittersweet
by garefowl
Summary: It's a new semester of college, and Daisuke and Ken move into an apartment together. There, they find Takeru and Hikari are living in the same building. As Daisuke and Takeru become closer, and desires rise, things become complicated. TAKERU/DAISUKE.
1. Part I

**Author's Note**: Wow, it has been forever since I've written something this long. It is rather amazing. Anyway, I've recently been re-watching the Digimon Adventure series and it has refueled the love that I have always held for it, as well as the love I've had for certain pairings. The relationship between Daisuke and Takeru is a major one. So, here I am.

I promise that this story will eventually consist of Takeru/Daisuke, but you know the old saying: "good things come to those who wait", and I feel as though I need a good build-up until they really begin to hit it off. I hope others can appreciate this. That's all I really ask for.

**Best At Bittersweet**

**Part I**

"Well, here we are!"

The door swung open, hitting against the wall and causing a rather large, obnoxious 'thud'. From outside, the sun poured its light into the pitch-black apartment room, revealing its empty status. Daisuke marched inside proudly, grinning from ear to ear and dragging along what appeared to be a stuffed garbage bag—full of his clothes and supplies—before turning around to face his roommate, his smirk widening. "This is where we will be living for the next four years. Not bad, huh?"

Ken was nowhere near as energetic as the other boy, instead walking inside at his own pace, scanning over the area carefully, and offering a small nod as he placed a couple boxes into the nearest corner. "For you, perhaps; I'm starting my second year at the university, remember? That makes it only three years for me, Daisuke."

Daisuke dropped his bag onto the floor suddenly, mouth agape. "You plan on leaving me?"

"I never said that," Ken replied, amused at the expected reaction. "I was just correcting. After all, it was you who decided to attend college a year after everyone else."

The brunette clicked his tongue, giving Ken a slight look. "Not everyone jumps back into the books right after high school, y'know. Besides, you would have never passed your first year if I hadn't been there to help you with your homework."

"Whatever you say," said Ken, smiling at what they both knew was a lie.

While it was true that Daisuke was, in essence, 'a year behind' nearly everyone else his age, it wasn't something that necessarily bothered him. After graduating from high school, he'd spent most of his summer break by relaxing and goofing off. Then, rather than entering one of the local universities during that fall, he instead chose to spend the time settling into a steady job. It was far more practical, he'd say.

Ken was the only person he really kept in touch for the duration of that time, hanging out whenever the acclaimed prodigy was free from one of his many classes at some high-class academy that Daisuke could never remember the name of. It was Ken that eventually convinced him to apply for college, telling him that, if anything else, his résumé would benefit from it. So when he had finally been accepted into of the local campuses near Odaiba the following year, he was more than ready to jump into the situation, determined to move into an apartment of his own and start anew—only, he wasn't too keen on the idea of doing so by himself. Ken agreed to move out with him after days of endless begging, or 'whining' as he chose to call it, but only on the terms that they find a decent apartment complex halfway between both of their colleges. With that in mind, it came as a surprise to both of them when they found a place after only a week of searching, and at a reasonable price to boot. It must have been luck!

"Make sure the water works, like the landlord said it would," Ken joked, still somewhat wary of the too-good-to-be-true deal.

Daisuke rolled his eyes with a chuckle. Worrying over such trivial materials seemed like such a waste of time to him. "Don't worry; I'll take whichever room has the leftover dead bodies or whatever. Ease your worried heart."

"I'm being serious," said Ken.

Daisuke couldn't resist the urge to scoff again, putting on the most innocent face he could muster. "So am I."

A small sigh passed Ken's lips. "I'm starting to regret my decision."

"Oh, alright," said Daisuke, moving to the kitchen faucet and turning it on. "Look, fresh water. No, wait," a faux-gasp. "Ken, hurry, a Digimon is coming out of here!"

Ken couldn't take anymore of Daisuke's games. He decided to drop the conversation there and head back into the hallway, focusing his energy on something far more important. "Just come and help me carry in some more boxes, would you?"

"I was just playin'," said Daisuke as he trotted after his friend, suppressing a snigger as he picked up a decently sized box. "Besides, this is going to be great. We can stay up all night, play video games, and—"

"That sounds like a lot of fun," Ken cut him off suddenly, carrying a large box labeled 'silverware' back into the room. "But I still intend to keep my grades high. I can't slack off too much."

"Please," Daisuke slumped, "you'd ace all of your classes even if you were sleep deprived and blindfolded. As for me, well—it will be a miracle if I make it through the first couple of _days_."

When Ken returned to the hallway, it was clear that his expression had softened. "Don't say that. You are a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for, Daisuke. Trust me."

Daisuke looked up, unsure of how he should reply to such a flattering remark. In the end, he decided to keep it simple. "Thanks."

"Now be careful with that," said Ken, motioning to the box Daisuke was holding. "I put a couple of glasses in there because I ran out of room in the other box."

He straightened his posture to that, making sure to be extra careful as he followed Ken's lead back into the apartment room. "Hey, Ken," Daisuke chirped, "I just thought of something awesome. How about you help me with my homework? We'll blow my teacher's minds. Their heads might explode!"

As the two young men talked amongst themselves in the hallway, an individual, unbeknownst to them, had taken notice of their presence. This person watched them with an odd curiosity, as though they were staring at some kind of puzzle. _Is that_, the individual thought, _it couldn't be_. There was only one way to find out for sure, and just as Daisuke was about to walk through the doorway, the person took the chance and called out. "Daisuke?"

Taken aback, Daisuke turned and looked in the direction from where the voice had came. His eyes immediately widened and, without realizing it, the box he had been holding dropped to the floor with a crash. "T-Taichi-senpai!"

Ken heard everything from inside. He rushed to the doorway, ignoring the box on the floor for now, and looked out to see if what Daisuke had said was true.

It really was Taichi. He had not changed much over the years. His hair remained in the same form it was known for, except now it was slightly shorter. He didn't look much taller, though he had shot up in his late teens. There was a heavier air of maturity about him now, more so than Daisuke remembered. He had always been the strong and bold one, a great leader, but now he carried those traits like the man he had become.

The older boy beamed when Daisuke responded, confirming his assumption. "I thought that was you," he said, making his way over and wrapping an arm over Daisuke's shoulders. "I could never forget that face!"

"I don't really know what to say," Daisuke said as he tried to wrap his head around the situation, settling under the weight of Taichi's arm.

"A 'hello' would suffice," remarked Taichi, releasing Daisuke and putting a hand to his chin. "When was the last time we saw each other? Almost two years ago, right?"

Daisuke nodded softly. "My high school graduation. We had a huge party afterwards and all the Chosen Children were there."

"I remember that," Ken reminisced fondly. "We haven't really seen any of the others since that night, though."

At that moment, something in Taichi's eyes lit up. "Well, if today isn't your lucky day. I was just stopping by to see my little sister."

If Daisuke's lower jaw had not been attached to the rest of his body, it would have fallen onto the floor. "Hikari-chan lives here!?"

Taichi couldn't help but laugh. "You didn't know?"

"We just arrived," Ken explained, allowing Daisuke enough time to compose himself. "Motomiya and I are going to be roommates here while we attend school."

"That's good," the senior Chosen Child replied, knowing very well that Ken would keep Daisuke in check. He then offered another bright smile, lightly patting Daisuke on the back. "Well, I better go and see Hikari. She said something on the phone about wanting to go and eat lunch with me, so I'd better head over there before it becomes too late."

Ken offered a nod before making a small motion to the remaining boxes in the hallway. "We'd come and visit too, but we have to finish moving in first. I hope you understand."

Taichi waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. I'll let Hikari know that you guys are here and you just make sure to go and see her later, okay?"

"I will," Daisuke replied, not a single trace of uncertainty in his tone. He waved as Taichi walked to the end of the hallway and up a flight stairs, until he was out of sight. "Can you believe that, Ken? I got to see Taichi-san again – and Hikari-chan lives here too. It really is a small world."

Ken blinked a few times before bringing something vital to the other boy's attention. "How will you visit her? You didn't even ask for her room number."

Daisuke fought the urge to smack himself on the forehead. Instead he targeted all of his pent-up energy on the left over boxes, picking two, then three up and carrying them inside with a dash. "Let's hurry up and get this over with! Come on, Ken!"

Ken shook his head, all too familiar with Daisuke's procedures, and picked up the box the boy had dropped when Taichi had unexpectedly shown up. He gave it a small shake, frowning when he heard what sounded like broken glass, and headed inside. "Daisuke, I told you to be careful with this."

--------------

With a new resolution set in his mind, Daisuke was quick to bring in and unpack whatever boxes he and Ken had left. The sooner he got done, the sooner he got to see Hikari, after all. It had been quite awhile since the last time he had seen or spoken to her, and as he considered her to be one of his dearest friends, the prospect of living in the same building was more than enough to send thrills throughout his entire body. He'd be able to catch up with her, and possibly hang out more than they ever had before. While he no longer held feelings for Hikari, something he had mistook for a grade school crush many years ago, he still loved her with all his heart, much in the same way Taichi loved her; and he found that feelings of those kind tend to be much more everlasting. Now all he had to do was go and see her.

When he finished setting up the last bit of his bedroom, it was nearing 5 pm. He made his way into the main room of the apartment, where he found Ken still at work, trying to make things look halfway presentable. Daisuke walked to the doorway and slid on his shoes, looking up at Ken before he reached for the door. "I'm going to go see Hikari-chan. You comin'?"

Ken was far too concentrated on setting things up to even look over. "Not today, I think. After I get done with things here, I have some things for a class that I'd like work on. Tell Hikari-san that I apologize and I'll definitely visit her when I can."

"Class?" Daisuke drawled out with a frown. "The semester hasn't even started yet, Ken. How do you already have _homework_?"

This time, Ken looked to Daisuke. "This is a continuation of one of my previous classes. The professor didn't want us to forget any of our material over break so he gave us a few assignments to keep us focused."

"If you don't want to be seen with me in public, you could just say so." Daisuke jeered.

Ken ignored Daisuke's comment, an ability he had grown to become rather skilled at. "Say hello to Hikari-san for me."

"Yeah, yeah," Daisuke replied as he walked out and shut the door behind him. The only lead he had as to where Hikari lived was that Taichi went up the stairs, so he knew that her room was somewhere on the upper floor. That saved him from knocking on every door on his floor, anyway. Now all that was left for him to do was knock on every door of _that_ level until Hikari answered.

Of course, that didn't turn out to be his greatest idea. A lot of the doors opened to reveal irritated residents, people who were confused by his method and unruliness, though that wasn't the case for every door. Some people were, for the lack of a better word, more than happy talk. "Well, what do we have here?" A woman asked when she opened her door, dressed only in a slim nightgown.

"Uh," was about all Daisuke could manage out, his eyes taking over his brain as they looked the woman up and down.

The woman smirked, flipping her dark hair. "Are you looking for someone or something?"

It was as if she had read his mind. Daisuke grinned. "Yeah. Hikari-chan!"

She raised a brow. "Hikari-san? She lives a couple rooms down, in 215. You were almost there, chief."

"Ah, sorry," Daisuke apologized, offering a small bow and taking off in the direction of the correct room before his hormones got the better of him.

"Don't mention it," the beauty called out, smiling at his back. "Hope you aren't looking for a date, though."

Daisuke looked over his shoulder to raise a brow at the girl, not quite sure on how to take the comment. Was she coming onto him? Not that he'd blame her, of course, but they didn't even know each other name's! Becoming increasingly more flustered, he turned his face to room 215's door and began knocking.

He heard a few muffled noises from inside, though he couldn't quite make out what they were—a voice, perhaps? The distinct sound of footsteps nearing closer followed, a sound that made him realize just how close he was to seeing Hikari again, and he began to smile unconsciously, his nerves rising. He didn't even know what to say when he saw her, now that he thought about it. He didn't want to be too formal or informal, but still wanted to let her know how happy he was to see her.

Before he could think any further, the knob turned and the door swung open. Daisuke did the first thing he could think of and threw up a hand and closed his eyes, shooting a bright smile and enunciating out his greeting in what he thought was the cutest way possible. "Hikari-chan!"

A pause.

"Daisuke-kun?" That was not Hikari's voice. Matter of fact, it wasn't a voice belonging to a girl at all, yet it was one he vaguely knew from somewhere. Daisuke's eyes snapped open, and where had expected to find an amber gaze, was the lightest of blue. What he saw was not a brunette, but a blonde. Standing there before him was not Yagami Hikari. It was Takaishi Takeru. And for a moment, time stood still.

"Takeru?" Daisuke gawked, almost shouting the name. "Don't tell me you live here too!"

Takeru gave a tilt of his head. "I'm sorry if that upsets you."

"You've gotta be kidding me," Daisuke replied with a snort, folding his arms across his chest and casting a sarcastic glance. "Okay, so which rooms do Miyako and Iori live in?"

Takeru blinked inquisitively. "You didn't see them? They live across the hall." Daisuke looked almost as if he were about to pass out until the other boy laughed quietly. "I'm just kidding, Daisuke-kun. They don't live here."

Daisuke flared up, stomping a foot while an immense heat shoot up to his head. "Why you—!" he snarled, the sight of Takeru chuckling at the reaction only furthering his agitation. Despite the fact that Daisuke no longer harbored any rivalry towards the taller male, a trait that left alongside his crush for Hikari, Takeru continued to find ways to push his buttons, intentionally or otherwise.

"You're still as temperamental as always," commented Takeru, resting an arm on the doorframe as he stared the other boy, clearly amused.

From somewhere inside the apartment room, came a voice that, Daisuke knew, could only belong to Hikari. "Is that Daisuke-kun?"

"Mm," Takeru nodded. Another pair of footsteps was heard from inside, and within mere seconds, Hikari could be seen walking out from one of the rooms inside, and heading in the direction of the entranceway, behind Takeru. Upon seeing her old friend, her features began to glow and lips curved to form a fond and ever sweet smile.

Daisuke vaguely remembered all the days he would have killed for her to smile at him like that, even just once. Now, for the first time, he had gotten it. It was ironic, in a way, now that he was no longer fighting for it. Strange how things like that work, he thought. Still, he was so happy to her again. He just wanted to push Takeru out of the way and wrap his arms around her in a hug, but stayed on his best behavior, sending her a smile in return. "Hikari-chan!"

She was nowhere as concerned as he was apparently, because she walked right past Takeru and threw her arms around Daisuke, enveloping him in an embrace. "My brother said that you moved in today. I'm so glad to see you!"

Daisuke could have cried at that moment, returning the hug. "I'm happy to see you too, Hikari-chan! This is the best apartment building ever!"

"Do you want to come inside?" Takeru asked, pushing himself away from the doorway.

Hikari nodded enthusiastically, moving so she could look at Daisuke properly. "Yeah, come inside. We should catch up."

It would have been crazy for Daisuke to refuse such an offer from her. He followed Takeru and Hikari inside, down the small hallway and into the main room, where they all took a seat on the couch.

"So you two are still dating?" Daisuke asked, leaning back in his spot. It was during their last year of high school graduation when Takeru and Hikari officially became a couple, though if you had asked anyone else, they would have told you that they had been going steady a long time before that. Either way, it seemed like just about everyone had seen it coming. It was to be expected; it seemed natural.

"For two years now," said Hikari, casting a small but tender glance at Takeru.

Daisuke emphasized his amazement with a whistle. "That's a long time to be with someone. I don't know if a guy like me could do that."

"It's not so difficult," said Takeru. "We always got along anyway, so living together hasn't been that much of trial."

Daisuke shifted in surprise, afraid he would have choked on his own saliva if he'd remained in his reclined position. "W-What? Another one of your jokes, Takeru?"

The blonde gave Daisuke a slight look. "Why would I joke about something like that?"

"It's true," Hikari confirmed, trying her best not to giggle. "After graduating from high school, Takeru and I considered attending the same college."

Takeru finished up on her explanation. "And seeing as it's much more convenient to split the cost of living, we moved in together."

There was a lull of a silence. "It's like you're married," Daisuke finally said.

"Don't say that," said Takeru, face contorting in what looked like embarrassment. Hikari only laughed.

Daisuke leaned forward, hands on his lap. "It's true! It wouldn't surprise me at this point, anyway."

Hikari, albeit still chuckling, raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Well," said Daisuke, "I always kinda' figured you two would end up together, even if I didn't want to admit it. Besides, the more I think about it, the more I realize how wrong I would have been for Hikari-chan. You make a good couple, though. I think that's what I'm tryin' to say."

Hikari appreciated the compliment Daisuke had given them, to the point where her cheeks flushed slightly. Takeru sat in silence, not reacting much at all to what the other boy had said, though Daisuke assumed he approved of it as well.

"How is Ichijouji-kun doing?" Takeru asked, changing the subject. "Taichi-san said he moved in with you."

"Yeah," replied Daisuke, relaxing again. "He couldn't make it tonight. He is busy with cleaning the apartment up."

Takeru couldn't resist pointing out the irony. "It's like you're married."

"Hah hah," Daisuke snorted.

Hikari rolled her eyes at the banter, something she was familiar with from her brother. "Daisuke-kun," she redirected his attention, "what are your plans for school? I heard from my brother that the reason for you moving here is to be closer to campus."

"Don't know," he replied honestly, though his tone fell flat. "Figured I'd just take some classes, whatever."

Even though it wasn't what Hikari wanted to hear, she still supported his decision. "Well, at least you are taking a step in the right direction."

Having the focus on what were, essentially, his inadequacies, Daisuke began to feel uncomfortable. Shifting in his seat, he tried his best to move the spotlight. "What about you, Hikari-chan?"

"I'm trying to become a teacher," she replied enthusiastically, "I'm not sure which grade I'd like to become one for, but I'm leaning towards younger children, I think."

"You'd be great for that," replied Daisuke, easily picturing her instructing children with the kindest words and methods. It suited her, he thought. "And Takeru?"

"Studying literature," was Takeru's reply. "I'm thinking that I'd like to become a writer."

Hearing their future goals, Daisuke couldn't help but feel a little behind. "Man, I haven't even thought about this stuff."

"You will," said Hikari, hoping to encourage him.

Just as Daisuke was about to speak, the sound of his cell phone buzzing interrupted him. "Sorry," he apologized, reaching in his pocket and opening the phone up to see he'd received a text from Ken.

"I ordered take-out." The mail read, "It should be here in 20 min. or less, so you should come back now before you forget. I know how you can be sometimes." Ken had included a small smiley face at the end of the message, as if that made his comment less insulting and more charming.

Daisuke snorted. "That guy," he grunted and closed the phone, turning his gaze back to the couple. "Sorry, but it looks like my 'wife' wants me back for dinner," he said, referencing the jab Takeru made earlier.

"How sweet," the blonde played along with a smirk.

Hikari stood up, more than happy to walk with Daisuke to the door if he so wished. "We understand."

"Hey," Daisuke looked up, an idea in his mind. "Why don't you two come over, too? We can all eat together, and you guys can see Ken at the same time."

Hikari frowned. "Sorry, but we already have plans for dinner." After refusing, she tried her best to make up for it. "But we'd love to do that some other day."

Daisuke released an almost inaudible sigh, knowing that the situation couldn't be helped, and pushed himself off the couch, standing alongside Hikari. "It's cool," he said, "how about we just hang out tomorrow? If that's okay, I mean."

"That sounds great," she replied, happy knowing that he wasn't upset at them for declining his invitation. "Anytime tomorrow should be fine."

Daisuke pumped a fist in the air. "Okay then! Be ready for me tomorrow—and maybe the day after that! Now that I know where you live, you may never get rid of me, Hikari-chan!"

Hikari couldn't help but laugh at his childlike energy. It was a trait of his that she had always found endearing. "It's really good to see you again after so long," she said fondly, leading him back to the door.

Daisuke followed after her, waving a quick goodbye to Takeru as he exited the room. The other boy returned the notion promptly, keeping his eyes on Daisuke until he was completely out of sight.

"I'm still in shock that we all live in the same building," said Daisuke as he moved to the door, turning to face Hikari directly. "Who would have thought? I've got a good feeling about it."

"Me too," she replied, "I don't know why, but something tells me that this is the beginning of something great. All of us living here, that is."

She really had a way with making Daisuke's heart flutter, even after all these years. He smiled a tender smile, resting his hand atop her shoulder. "I'll see you later, 'kay?"

"Of course," she said with a nod, giving him one last hug before he left the room, shutting the door behind him and walking briskly down the hallway.

"'The beginning of something great', huh?" Daisuke repeated those words to himself, reflecting on them. Yes, he felt it too, somewhere deep inside. Was their living in the same building a coincidence? Maybe, maybe not; but whatever it was, he too acknowledged the foreboding sensation. That something, he didn't know what, was sure to come from all of this. He smiled to himself, returning to his room, with those thoughts on his mind for the rest of the night.


	2. Part II

**Author's Notes: **Haha, wow. To be honest, I didn't think I would even get one review (besides my sister), so I'm rather flattered. Thanks for the kind words, guys.

And thanks to **deecherrywolf**, most of all. You help make me feel as though my writing is worth something, even when I have a hard time believing in it. 

**Best At Bittersweet**

**Part II  
**

For once in his life, Daisuke woke up early. There was no solid reason as to why, seeing as how that day was just as normal as the next, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't stay lying in bed. Whenever he attempted to fall back asleep, clenching his eyes shut and counting who knows how many sheep, his mind would wander back to the day before, when he had gone and visited Hikari. The one girl that possibly meant the most to him; the girl he once loved was living in the same building as him, and from what he could tell, she was just as excited as he was on the matter, telling him to stop by the next day—and she had told him that yesterday. How could you stay in bed when he could hang out with his dear friend instead?

Daisuke walked into the kitchen and reached for the closest edible item that didn't require any preparation, a banana. Unraveling it and taking a bite, he made way over to Ken's bedroom, whose door was securely locked in order to keep what Ken had described 'trouble makers' out, which he knew, actually meant, 'you, Daisuke'. "Oh, Ken," he said in a sing-song voice, pattering on the door with his fist, "rise and shine."

It took a few more knocks until he heard any disturbance from within. The sound of Ken groaning was one of the first things he was able to make out, followed by a short and simple, "go away, Daisuke."

"Ken, don't hurt my feelings," Daisuke snickered, taking another bite of banana. "Now get up."

Another break of silence, this one longer than the last, and the door opened to reveal a disheveled Ken. "What?" He asked, voice cracking.

"I'm awake," said Daisuke, clearly proud of this fact.

"Good for you," Ken grumbled, the urge to strangle him rising. Who honestly wakes other people up _just_ to parade the fact that they themselves are up earlier than usual, he thought with a groan. But upon viewing, he was now curious, considering it wasn't everyday that Daisuke was up _and_ dressed before him. "Why are you awake this early, anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep," he replied between chews, "I'm supposed to go see Hikari-chan again today."

Ken began to shut his door. "Then please go bother her."

"I can't believe you just said that," Daisuke stopped himself from spitting everywhere. "How inconsiderate, Ken."

"I'm tired, Daisuke," Ken spoke through a strained breath, "we'll talk later, okay? You can scoff at me then." The door shut before Daisuke could shove another word into the conversation, leaving the boy somewhat annoyed.

"Whatever," he growled to himself. It wasn't as if Ken was the life of any particular party, anyway. He finished eating his banana and trudged over to the television, flopping onto the floor with a mutter of something about how they needed a couch. Turning on the television, he found first channel he thought looked, well,_ halfway_ interesting.

"Welcome to today's show!" The announcer shouted in enthusiasm, waving an arm up and down. "Today, our show is going to be covering something very interesting: forbidden love! You know, like Romeo and Juliet! Star crossed lovers! I promise, you don't want to miss this show!"

"This is stupid," Daisuke snorted, but didn't move to change the channel. Instead, he sat for the next hour and a half, staring as the program covered what scandalous relationships; confessions and explanations from those who had tasted the, as the show had so eloquently put it, 'forbidden fruit'. One of the main features, it seemed, focused on a woman whom had several affairs with married men in the past, and was now being interviewed. "How stupid can you be," Daisuke pondered aloud, watching as the girl on screen broke into tears mid-sentence. Without even realizing it, he went quiet.

"What are watching?" A voice suddenly asked. Daisuke jumped with a squeak and scrambled for the remote, changing the channel to some rock music station as quickly as he could. Turning his head anxiously, Daisuke glared up at Ken, who was standing directly behind him, casting an inquisitive stare down at the brunette.

Daisuke only hoped Ken hadn't seen enough of the previous program to make out what it was. "Nothing," he replied quickly, tapping a finger to the music that now played, as if he had been doing so all along.

Now Ken was really confused. "Are you feeling alright, Daisuke? First you're up at an extremely abnormal hour with talks of Hikari-san, and now," his gaze flickered to the television and then back to Daisuke, "well, you're just acting strange."

"And that is different from the way I normally act _how_?" Daisuke countered, leaving Ken at a slight loss. The brunette then jumped to his feet, thankful to his friend for having reminded him of the visit him, switching off the television as he went. "That's right, I have to go and visit Hikari-chan!"

Ken watched as the boy rushed to the door, practically tripping over his own feet, and scrambling to slip his shoes on, placing them on the wrong feet. Ken shook his head at the spectacle, amazed at how much energy Daisuke could have, no matter the time of day. "Tell Hikari-san that, once again, I apologize for not coming over, but that next time, I most definitely will."

"Okay, I'll tell them," he replied, fighting to keep his balance as he hopped on one foot, fighting his shoe on.

"Them?" Ken raised a brow at the reference to another individual besides Hikari. That and it was bewildering to watch Daisuke scuttle about like some kind of animal.

"Oh, that's right, I didn't tell you," Daisuke put his foot down, shoe finally on, and crossed his arms over his chest, sporting a deviant smirk. "Takeru lives with her."

It was rare for Ken to become surprised. When in comparison to Daisuke, people always designated him as the composed one of the two, mature and poised, and yet, when the news of Takeru and Hikari living together was brought into light, even he let his mouth drop, even if a little. "Hikari-san and Takeru-san are—?"

"I know, right?" Daisuke jumped in, unable to keep his opinion to himself any longer. "For starters, I cannot believe Taichi-san even allowed her to live with a guy in the first place! Besides, I knew they were dating, but I didn't think they were _that_ close, 'ya know? That shit is serious."

Having thought it over whilst the other boy ranted, Ken came to the conclusion that, yes, while it did seem somewhat odd for the two to being living together, it wasn't that unnatural at all. Takeru and Hikari had always been closer than the rest of the second Chosen Children, and their trust proved time and time again to be just as strong, if not more so. Not only that, but their romantic involvement had to have only amplified those traits, so why _wouldn't_ they live together? Nonetheless, he relaxed with a smile, allowing Daisuke a tirade that, oddly enough, mirrored ones he went through many years ago whenever Takeru and Hikari together were concerned.

"Old habits die hard?" Ken asked, the question having slipped down from his thoughts and escaped his mouth. Daisuke could only stare blankly, unaware of what any of it meant, which caused Ken to realize what he had just said. "Ah, sorry, it's nothing."

"Maybe you should go back to bed," said Daisuke, drawing his words our suspiciously, the possibility of Ken having gone mad high on his thoughts. "You're spouting weird catch phrases for no reason. I'm starting to worry."

"Sorry," Ken shook his head, "you better be going, don't you agree?"

Those words brought Daisuke back to his senses. "Yeah," he said quickly, offering a wave as he moved out the door, "I'll see you later."

Daisuke shut the door behind him and made his way down the hallway, resisting the urge to sprint, knowing how childish it would be for him to do such a thing in public (and he was a man, dammit). Besides, with it being only 7 in the morning, the chances of Hikari not being around were relatively slim, and she had said 'anytime tomorrow', so he had that going for him. He went up the small stairway and entered the familiar hallway, watching as how each door number rose as he passed them by, the enthusiasm in his gut rising. He was almost there. Still, for a brief second, he stopped to look at a completely different door. It was the door that belonged to the woman who had given him Hikari's room number, and the girl who had, as far as he could tell, _hit on him_. He faltered, wondering if maybe . . . he should go and knock on her door. Just to see.

Unfortunately, or perhaps more so _fortunately_, a small group of college students exited an adjacent room at the exact moment Daisuke was about to take the first step towards the door. Their interference had been somewhat of a wake-up call, really, getting his mind of the 'wrong woman' and back onto the right one. He turned swiftly, hoping he didn't come off as some creepy stalker standing outside someone's door, and tried his best to avoid eye contact with the students whilst coming off as casual as possible, ignoring the whispers and the stares, as he made his way to the correct room: door 215. He took little time between knocks, hoping that, in the event Hikari was asleep, they would wake her up.

The door unlocked with a click and Daisuke began to grin like a fool, wanting to open the door on his own and snatch the girl behind it in an embrace. He waited, though, as the door began to leisurely open, counting the seconds until it was fully opened, to only feel his heart drop instantly. There in front him was Takeru, once again, heavy-lidded and dressed only in a pair of boxer shorts.

The taller boy rubbed at his eye with the back of his hand, barely awake. "Did you forget your key?"

"Don't tell me every time I come over, you are going to answer the door," said Daisuke, a low growl in his throat.

_That voice_. Takeru's hand dropped from his face, allowing him to see the one before him. "Daisuke-kun," he said in surprise, embarrassed by his lack of dress. "What are you doing here?"

Was he really asking him that? There was only one reason why he _would _be there. "Hikari-chan around?"

"Oh," he yawned, "she is out for a morning jog."

Daisuke's face fell. "Morning jog?" He echoed, a hint of a whimper in his tone. Had he known about her morning exercises, he would have offered to join her. Now, instead of running alongside Hikari, he was at a standstill looking at another male in underwear. _What a perfect morning_, he mumbled to himself, but sighed in defeat. "Well, whatever," he said, walking right past Takeru and into the apartment room.

It was hard for the blonde to tolerate such an act of invasion, especially when the person going about it didn't even care to ask for permission, but he let it slide on the account it was Daisuke. He was no longer a leader, but he was still the same, old reckless Daisuke he remembered, and it was nice to be in that company again. "Hikari should be back in about a half hour," informed Takeru, walking back into the room, "you can sit on the couch and wait if you'd like."

Daisuke was already making himself comfortable on said couch before Takeru even mentioned it. "Thanks," he replied, stretching himself out and gazing over the room's interior.

The entire situation was beginning to feel awkward. Now that Daisuke was there, Takeru couldn't necessarily leave him there by himself, but was just as hesitant to try and keep him company. Due to nearly two years of separation, it was hard to know for sure if 'catching up' would prove unproblematic, even more so with someone like Daisuke, who, ultimately, was sometimes difficult to get along with. Still, he had to play the hospitable host, and asked the first question that came to mind. "Do you want something to drink?"

"I'm fine." The reply came quickly, falling flat on Takeru's kind offer.

Takeru grimaced, wondering if it was his lack of clothes or just Daisuke's cold shoulder that gave him a sudden chill. He rubbed a hand through his messy hair, predicting a migraine by the time his visit was done with. "I apologize in advance if Hikari isn't in the best mood when she gets back. You know how women can be," he said in an effort to make small talk. Anything to keep the silence away.

"That reminds me!" Daisuke shot up from his sprawled position, looking as though he had been struck by a jolt of electricity. "Who is that girl that lives a few rooms down from you guys?"

"Eh?" Well, at least now he was talking to him. That was always a plus.

Daisuke began to move his hands dramatically. "The babe with the curvy body, man!" He brought a hand to his chin. "I think her room is 210."

"Suzuki-san?" Takeru tilted his head with a look of confusion, but in so many ways, knew exactly where this was conversation was headed. "What about her?"

"Is that her name?" Daisuke looked up, moving his name to repeat the name silently. He liked to the sound of that. "Well, 'ya see, she talked to me the other day before I came over her and," leaning forwarded, his next words were a whisper, "I think she was flirting with me."

Bingo. Leave it to Suzuki Fuyu to flirt with any and all the men that pass through the halls. "I don't think she was hitting on you. She does that to everybody." Takeru spoke from experience, back when he and Hikari first moved in. She had done the same to him during his first few weeks there, and no matter how much she was reminded that he had a girlfriend, she continued with compliments. It was then that he came to the conclusion that that was just the type of person Fuyu was.

"Well, I think she _meant it_ with me!" Daisuke persisted, not about to feel a fool. After all, why wouldn't she want to flirt with him for real? She had every reason to, given his good lucks and charm!

Takeru shifted his feet. "She does the same thing to me."

"So?" Daisuke snorted, getting off the couch so that he could look at the other boy at eye-level, his temper rising unexpectedly. Pent of frustration, old feelings, memories; things he thought had gone long ago were, all of sudden, coming back. "Does it bother you can that a girl can like me and not _you _instead?"

Takeru didn't know what to say. The outburst came out of nowhere, leaving him with little do other than stare perplexedly at the boy whom, he had thought, overcame the bitter feelings he once held. Was he really still upset, after all these years? Upset over something that he had never meant to inflict upon him in the first place? "Daisuke-kun. . ."

"I don't want to hear your shit," the brunette spat, "especially after you never apologized."

Where was all this coming from? Takeru's jaw moved without a sound, desperate to find the words he needed. "Apologize?" he finally spoke, a fire of his own brewing. "What are you talking about? Apologize for what?"

"For always making me jealous about Hikari-chan," said Daisuke, once and for all admitting to it. "Not only that, but then you had to go and rub it in my face by dating her!"

The blonde breathed in, and then out. The entire situation was getting increasingly ridiculous, and losing his own temper and add to the fray. "I thought you didn't even like her anymore."

"I don't," Daisuke whined, taking his eyes off Takeru and instead focusing on the wooden floor. The last thing he wanted was for Takeru to look him in the eyes as he spoke about his inner feelings. "But it still sucked. And now you are still making me feel like shit about women, like it's your job or something."

Emitting a sigh, Takeru figured it wouldn't hurt to at least try and make amends, even if he didn't necessarily agree with the terms. After all, he and Daisuke were still friends, despite their rocky turmoil in the beginning. "Look, I'm sorry, for everything. Now, Daisuke-kun. . ."

"Look," he interjected, voice low, "I get what you are trying to do, honestly I do, but we were never that close to being with, so there is really no point in starting now, 'ya know? No offense and all that."

Whatever had gotten into the boy, Takeru was at a loss. No matter how hard he tried, Daisuke was and would always be the same stubborn man he met in grade school, and knew that reasoning with him over something he had already put his mind to would only prove worthless. "I see," was all Takeru could say without making the boy any more irritated. Even if he _had_ wanted to say much else, the sound of the front door opening stopped him.

"I'm back," it Hikari's voice, causing both boys to look at each other directly, unsure of how they should continue now that the atmosphere had turned sour. Daisuke was the first one to act, per usual, and trotted off to greet the girl, leaving Takeru standing there, lost in his thoughts.

"Hikari-chan!" Daisuke bellowed in a sing-song tone, evoking a shocked reaction out of her.

"Daisuke-kun, what are you doing here?" She asked, placing her water bottle down and rubbing some sweat off her brow. "I'd hug you but I'm afraid you'd only be grossed out."

"Sorry if it's too early," he rubbed the back of his head, "maybe I should come back later?"

Hikari waved a hand submissively. "No, no," she chuckled, "it's okay! Really! Did Takeru let you in?"

"Yeah," said Daisuke, sounding less than interested. He followed Hikari as she walked into the main room, where he and Takeru had been talking just a few minutes ago, only to find that the blonde was no longer present. "He was here," he said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Hikari looked about, removing her wristband and tossing onto the nearby coffee table. "Maybe he went back to bed," she said, "would you like something to drink?"

"Sure!" Daisuke chirped happily, a direct opposite of how he had responded to Takeru just before. He sat down on the couch while Hikari retreated to the kitchen, returning with juice for the both of them. She handed him his drink and took a sit beside him, taking a small sip. "So do you go jogging every morning?"

"Sometimes," replied Hikari, setting the glass down. "I try and go at least five times a week, but haven't been doing so well lately. Last week I only went two times, for example."

Daisuke took a large gulp of his drink. "If you want, I could always go jogging with you! Maybe that would help motivate you."

"I'd like that," she smiled, appreciative of the boy's kindness. Just then, Takeru emerged from one of the rooms, fully dressed, and Hikari's gaze shot up. "Takeru," she called. The boy looked over at his girlfriend, then at Daisuke, briefly, his features void of any one specific emotion. Hikari's eyes softened. "Where are you going?"

"I need to go pick up a book for class," he said plainly, making it painfully obvious to the girl that something was on his mind. He didn't waste time leaving the room and to the front door, grabbing a hat and exiting promptly.

The second after the door shut, Daisuke had the urge to say something. "What's his problem?"

"I don't know why he is acting like this," she said quietly, her feelings dampened. "Ever since our adventures in the Digital World ended, all he has ever talked about is how he'd like to be around you guys again."

Daisuke perked up at her words, not sure if he heard right. "What?"

"One of the main reasons I was so excited to have you over is because I thought Takeru would be just as happy," sighed Hikari as she reached for her glass. "He always talks about the fond memories he has about you and everyone else, but," she stirred what little juice she had left by shaking the glass, "now I don't know what to think. I thought I was doing something good by having you over."

If Daisuke didn't feel like a jackass before, he most certainly did now. While he had been sticking his head in the ground, focusing on the petty things that didn't even matter anymore, Takeru was looking at what really mattered. It was true when Daisuke had told Takeru that they had never gotten to that close as friends, but the point of the matter was, that they _had_ become friends, albeit minor ones. Now, after years of not even seeing one another, Daisuke went and treated him in a fashion reminiscent of the first few days they had known each other, when in reality, they had gone through so much together. _Way to go, idiot,_ Daisuke cursed to himself.

"I'll talk to him later," Hikari decided, pulling it off her mind and refocusing on her old friend. "Until then, would you like to set a date for us to go out somewhere?"

Any other time, Daisuke would have jumped at hearing such a thing come from Hikari's mouth. This time, however, his mind wandered and his throat swelled. He could be ignorant and inconsiderate at times, but he knew when he was hurting—and knew when he had hurt others. As a result, he couldn't find the energy to respond earnestly. The rest of their visit, unfortunately, followed in the same manner.

* * *

After an hour of visiting, Daisuke and Hikari said their goodbyes, exchanged cell phone numbers, and promised to go jogging with each other at least once within the following week. And despite how good of a visit it was, Daisuke still felt empty for the way he had treated Takeru. He couldn't shake what Hikari had said out of his head, about how Takeru missed the times spent with the Chosen Children, and the way the blonde had looked before he leaving to pick up a 'book', if that was what he had truly even went to do, was imprinted on his mind. At last, he returned to his and Ken's apartment, entering at a lackluster pace and kicking off his shoes. All he really wanted to do was take a nap, thinking maybe it would improve his mood.

Ken had heard Daisuke walking down the hallway, and he opened his bedroom door to look out at him. "How did the visit go?" He asked, flashing a smile. Daisuke didn't answer, instead walking into his room without a single glance towards Ken, and shut his door. Ken frowned, thinking maybe Hikari had done something to upset him—refusing an outing, perhaps. He sighed, not all certain in his abilities to cheer him up at that moment, but after a moment of thought, an idea came to him. If nothing else, he knew what _would_ make Daisuke feel better, and withdraw back into his room, carrying out his plan.

At the same time, Daisuke threw himself onto his cluttered bed, tossing his shirt off in the process, and brought a pillow to his face. He grumbled into it, cursing himself and his idiocy over and over. "Why do you always have to be so stupid?" He asked himself.

"Daisuke isn't stupid!" A small, childlike voice stated beside his ear, causing the brunette to snap his head up in surprise. He would know that voice anywhere! He looked down, setting his gaze on the tiny blue and white creature that was hanging from the edge of his mattress, grinning widely. "Chibimon," Daisuke cried, grabbing a hold of the Digimon and cradling it in his arms. "How did you get here?"

Chibimon snuggled against Daisuke's body, mewing softly. "Ken opened a portal and brought me here!"

"Ken?" Daisuke raised a brow. "Why would he—"

Chibimon blinked, big eyes full of concern for his partner. "He said you were in a bad mood," he reached up at Daisuke's face, poking, "Daisuke, why are you in a bad mood?"

"I don't know," said Daisuke, which happened to be both a truth and a lie at the same time. He knew he was feeling bad due to his conversation with Takeru, yet he also didn't know why he was letting it bother him so much. It wasn't like him to dwell on something for so long. Chibimon wiggled in his arms and Daisuke looked down, watching as his Digimon hopped onto his pillow and looked up at him directly.

"If you don't know, then why are you upset?"

Daisuke flicked at Chibimon's ear, something he always did when restless. "I think I'm a bad friend," he said, Chibimon being the only person he felt comfortable talking to on the matter.

"You're a wonderful friend," Chibimon threw back; "you don't hold the Digimental of Friendship for nothing, right?" The little Digimon shook his head then, swatting at Daisuke's incoming finger with a giggle.

He heaved a sigh, sneaking in his other hand to rub at Chibimon's opposite ear. "I guess so," he said as Chibimon leaned into Daisuke's touch, humming. "But that doesn't change the fact that I was a total jerk."

"Then don't be a jerk," Chibimon made it sound so easy, as if he could wake up in the morning and everything would be just as he wanted it to be. The little Digimon pressed on, "if you know what you did was bad, then try and make it right, Daisuke! That's what we've always done, right?"

For a baby monster, Chibimon sure seemed to be wise in the ways of the world. In a lot of ways, Daisuke considered him to be his better half, and the type of person he strived to become. "You're right," said Daisuke, "acting like a baby over it isn't going to do anything. I'm going to fix this!"

Chibimon jumped into the air. "Yay!"

With that, Daisuke reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone, scanning through his list of contacts, stopping on the name _Yagami Hikari_. He set up a text message, typing out:

"Can you give me Takeru's phone number? I need to ask him something. Talk to you later."

He clicked 'SEND' and slammed the phone down, feeling oddly triumphant. He was taking the first step, and that always meant something! He then waited for her reply, wasting time by poking and playing with Chibimon, the blue Digimon laughing at each gesture. The second his phone vibrated, however, he dropped everything and opened it up, opening up Hikari's mail.

Inside, was but a single phone number. Takeru's number.

Daisuke registered the number into his phone, thumb now hovering over the 'CALL' button. Once he pressed the button, he had to go through with apologizing, which _sounded_ like a simple task, but his stomach was flipping at the very thought of it. Finally, Daisuke closed his eyes and pressed down, calling the number. Once he heard the faint sound of ringing, he brought the phone to hear, tapping a finger on Chibimon's head until someone answered.

Click. A voice was heard on the other line. "_Hello_?"

"Takeru?"

A pause, then the voice came back, slightly confused. "Who is this?"

"Daisuke," he responded quietly, flicking Chibimon's ear again.

"Ah," Takeru replied, and without being able to see him, Daisuke couldn't tell if he was either surprised or unhappy by his call. "What's up?"

"Look," said Daisuke with a grunt, using his free hand to emphasis what he was trying to say despite being on the phone rather than in person. For a brief second, he felt like hanging up and avoiding his guilt feelings, but then he looked down at Chibimon, who was cheering him on passionately. It was through him that he was able to gain the courage to come right out and say it: "I need to talk to you. Can we meet up somewhere?"

Another pause of silence, this one much longer than the last, and then finally, Takeru's voice broke through. "Sure."


	3. Part III

**Author's Note: **I feel oddly triumphant about this chapter, seeing as how I was able to write more than 90% of it within the span of a single day. My internet provider decided to kick the bucket and go out of business Wednesday, which wouldn't have been so bad if they had warned everyone beforehand, but at least it gave me some time to focus on my story.

As a note, I'm trying to break up the spotlight in this fanfic a touch. The last two chapters focused more on Daisuke than anyone else, so this chapter (along with the next) will center more on Takeru. I'd like to continue this rotation, maybe even including other characters along the way—otherwise I'll just end up writing about Daisuke oops.

So, yeah. Enjoy this chapter. Reviews are nice but not mandatory, etc. etc.

**  
BEST AT BITTERSWEET**

**PART III  
**

Takeru had exited the campus library, with two new books in hand, when his cell phone rang. He grumbled, assuming it was Hikari wanting to talk about his unusual departure from the apartment earlier when Daisuke had been there. Why she didn't talk things out with Daisuke instead was a mystery to him, seeing as he wasn't the one who acted like a child in the first place. He reached in his back pocket and pulled the gadget out, looking at the Caller ID. _Unknown caller._ That was a first; Takeru raised a brow and slowly brought the phone to his ear, taking a moment before asking. "Hello?"

"_Takeru_?"

Okay, so the person calling obviously knew who_ he_ was, and considering they were addressing him by first name, he must have known them as well. The voice was familiar, very familiar, but there was only person Takeru could connect with that voice, and the chance of _that person_ calling _him_ was far too unlikely, especially after what had just happened between them. "Who is this?" He asked, openly curious.

"_Daisuke_," the voice answered, almost at a whisper. Still, the hushed response was enough to make Takeru stop dead in his tracks, his mind drawing a complete blank. It really was Daisuke after all.

"Ah," he responded, trying to wrap his head around the entire situation. Whatever reason Daisuke could have for calling him after the way he had acted towards him in the apartment, Takeru couldn't think of a single one. Even so, he had to push back any feelings of irritation and instead be reasonable, as always. "What's up?"

"_Look_," he heard the boy grunt, as though it were painful to speak. There was then a lull in their conversation, a strong air of both confusion and resistance detailing how neither one of them was quite sure on how to act. It wasn't until a small voice on the other line, which Takeru instantly recognized as Chibimon, shouted words of encouragement that Daisuke finished what he had started. "_I need to talk to you. Can we meet up somewhere_?"

Another pause of silence, this one much longer than the last, as Takeru allowed for Daisuke's words to sink in. There could only be one, real reason behind Daisuke wanting to meet up and talk with him—after what happened in the apartment, Hikari must have said something to Daisuke. And now the boy was on a mission to apologize in order to stay in her good graces, no doubt about it. There was no other explanation for it, and though it didn't help in lifting his spirits, Takeru would accept the apology, no matter how insincere. He had to put any and all negative feelings aside for the sake of someone else, just as he always did. Be it his brother, his friends, his girlfriend, and now Daisuke. That's the kind of guy he was.

And so, he smiled. "Sure." 

* * *

He had been standing outside the nearest burger joint for at least fifteen minutes now, waiting and watching for the other boy to appear amongst the bustling crowd. This was the place they had agreed to meet, and yet there was no sign of Daisuke yet, bringing Takeru to wonder if the boy had gotten lost. That or he had decided to not come at all. "It wouldn't surprise me," he murmured to himself, ready to give up and go back to the apartment.

"Talking to yourself?" came a sudden voice from behind him. Takeru spun around quickly to set his eyes on Daisuke, the brunette's face painted with amusement. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Takeru relaxed slightly. "It's okay. I haven't been waiting long, anyway."

"Long enough to talk to yourself," Daisuke mocked, ignoring the small frown from shot by Takeru. "Come on, let's head inside."

Takeru sighed and followed the brunette into the building, oddly relieved to find that Daisuke wasn't acting any different than the normal. Had he shown up all guilty-eyed and quiet, Takeru wouldn't have known how to properly assess the situation. Dealing with an upset Daisuke was one of the few things he had never experienced before, and he wasn't looking to start anytime soon. "So," said Takeru, glancing up at the menu above where the cashiers stood. "Do you plan on ordering anything, or did you just want to sit here and talk?"

"Are you kidding?" Daisuke asked, looking at Takeru as though he were a fool. "Why do you think I wanted to come here in the first place? I'm hungry."

Takeru couldn't help but chuckle at what should have been obvious from the start. "Well, you go ahead and order. I'll go find us a table."

"Don't you want something to eat?" Daisuke raised an eyebrow, wondering if Takeru was feeling alright.

Takeru waved a hand passively. "Not hungry, at least not for fast food. Look," he pointed in the direction of the nearest open table, "I'll take a seat over there. Just come over when you're finished, okay?" With that, he went off in the direction of said table, the sound of Daisuke's voice ordering several items in the background. He took a seat at the table, trying his best to relax in the restaurant's stiff chair, and let out an inaudible sigh. No matter how lively Daisuke was acting, or how calm he was acting, the truth of the matter was that they were both there to discuss their conflict, and behind even Daisuke's façade, Takeru knew he was just as nervous as he was.

_Beep. Beep._

The sound of his cell phone beeping cut off his thoughts, perhaps at just the appropriate time. "A text message?" Takeru reached in and drug his phone out from his pocket, opening up to reveal the sender: Hikari. He felt a small ruffle in his stomach, already having a good idea of what the message entailed. He pressed his thumb down, opening the mail.

"_When are you going to come back? I'd like to talk to you about something when you do. Let me know, alright? Be safe on your way home. Love you._

_P.S. can you pick up some juice? We are about out."_

Takeru smiled as he could practically hear Hikari's voice as he heard through the message, though apart of him wanted to grimace at the same time. The way she spoke to him ("Love you"?); the way they lived together ("pick up some juice"?); they way they_ were_ (everyone always somehow 'knew' they would end up as a couple) . . . thoughts such as those always made him feel so torn, though he didn't exactly know why. He wasn't in the best mood to begin with, what with the entire situation with Daisuke and—oh, right. Hikari was mentioning that too, wasn't she? '_I'd like to talk to you about something_', is what she had written, but Takeru knew very well what it was all about. Little did Hikari know, whatever she had said to Daisuke at the apartment had convinced the boy to get in contact with him before she even could. So, now, they had very little to talk. Yes, he would make sure to fix any problems between him and the boy so that both Hikari and Daisuke would be able to resume their maturing friendship. There was no reason for him to try and butt in now, just as Daisuke said.

"_Sorry_," Takeru messaged back, "_but I ran into an old friend of mine and am hanging out with them for a little while. I'll text you when I'm on my way back. I'll return with juice too._"

He hit "SEND" and sat the phone down, feeling odd for not having included 'love you' in his message as well, but there wasn't very much he could do about it now, haven already sent the message. Besides, why did he have to go and lie to Hikari about what he was doing? Why couldn't he have just told her that he was with Daisuke instead of using a shady term like an "old friend"? Why. . .

Before another thought, a tray holding an array of burgers and fries slammed down onto the table, averting Takeru's attention completely. Daisuke plopped down in the chair adjacent from him, mouth watering. Takeru blinked at the huge spectacle, stunned. "Don't tell me you are planning to eat all of that."

Daisuke took a large bite of what had to be one of at least five hamburgers and clicked his tongue. "Here," he said between chews, tossing a box of fries in Takeru's direction. "I ordered this stuff for the both of us. You can break your girly diet or whatever it is that made you refuse this stuff, 'cause it's all on me."

"I'm not on a diet," said Takeru, grabbing a fry and eating it. "I just got sick of this stuff after eating it almost every day of my first year in college, is all. But," he continued, "I guess I have to eat it now seeing as you spent all of your rent money."

Daisuke swallowed harshly, glaring. "H-Hey, is that some kind of joke? I didn't order _that _much, y'know."

"I know, I know. So," began Takeru, skipping over what felt like fake banter, and instead going right for the core of their meeting. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well," Daisuke's face fell and his body began to shuffle in his seat. While Takeru was uncomfortable with skipping around the matter, Daisuke was more than happy to avoid it and act as though nothing ever happened. What they were doing now was far more formal and deliberate than what he was used to, and it was making him restless. "I just," his voice became increasingly more fumbled and quiet, "wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Oh," he replied, an attempt at sounding surprised.

"Hikari-chan told me," Daisuke continued, gaining more confidence. "She told me about how you've wanted to hang out with other Chosen Children and all that. That you miss them or something," he faltered again, not specifically including himself in the group.

Takeru spoke, hoping that, at the very least, it would help Daisuke. "I do," he admitted, looking to the side. "It's hard not to after everything that happened years ago, really. Do you blame me?"

"I guess not," Daisuke mumbled, searching for his next words carefully. "It's just—the thing is, after Hikari-chan told me all that, I felt like a total jerk. I mean," he nervously flicked at one of the burger wrappers, "yeah, we were never the best of friends, sure, but we were also _kids_ back then. And, well, I guess I realized how much of a child I was still being after all that and, uh." Daisuke stopped there, looking as though his head were about to explode from frustration. "Ugh! I suck at these sorts of things!"

Takeru was at a standstill. From the way things sounded, Daisuke wasn't there to apologize because of Hikari. No, it was the opposite; he was there because he genuinely felt bad. Wow, and Daisuke said _he_ felt like a jerk? Now it was Takeru's turn, tenfold. He had assumed the worst of Daisuke. "W-What kind of things?" he asked, the only thing he could even think of asking behind his thoughts.

"I'm used to fucking up, don't get me wrong, but whenever it came to fixing and apologizing, I'm more used to something manly, like," Daisuke looked up in thought for a moment, before flashing Takeru a cocky grin, "settling it over a fistfight."

Takeru held back a laugh, the sight of Daisuke being so lively putting him at ease. "A fistfight? Are you saying you want to have a fistfight with me?"

Daisuke snorted. "I don't know, man, Ken told me all about your right hook, back when he was still the Digimon Kaiser and you clobbered him. But I guess it's been a long time since then, and I'm sure I can take you on."

Takeru's face fell suddenly, remembering a part of his past he wasn't all too fond of. "He told you about that?"

"Are you kidding?" Daisuke rolled his eyes, unaware of Takeru's disposition. "Sometimes he says he _still_ has a headache from it, whenever he wants me to shut up or something. That bastard thinks he is so clever."

"I see," Takeru sighed.

"Besides, weren't fistfights the way Taichi-san always resolved things?"

"I wouldn't necessarily say that," said Takeru, recalling the days back when the first group of Chosen Children roamed the Digital World, and how Taichi didn't drive his fist into everyone's face that he had a problem with. The only person he could even remember Taichi punching was his brother, anyhow. Still, Daisuke bringing that up caused him to wonder. "You still idolize him, don't you?"

"Eh?" Daisuke perked up, placing a hand behind his head in slight embarrassment. "Well, kind of. He's always been like a big brother to me, in a weird way."

Takeru couldn't help but ask the next question. "Do you still have his goggles?"

"I'd look pretty ridiculous with them on now, wouldn't I?" Daisuke asked dryly, neither admitting nor denying whether he still had them in possession or not. Though, Takeru supposed he was right, because the image of him wearing those goggles today was rather silly. After all, Daisuke had grown a lot since the last time he wore them, his features more masculine and adult (yet still holding that boyish attitude), and Takeru wasn't even sure if the goggles would fit him anymore. They would be a tight fight, if they did.

"You looked ridiculous back then too," Takeru replied casually, taking a couple more fries into his mouth. Daisuke made a small growling noise, tossing a small piece of french fry at Takeru's head. "It was only a joke," Takeru gave Daisuke a look, who he found was only smirking. Upon seeing that, Takeru couldn't help but grin in return.

"You know, you may not be so bad after all, Takeru," said Daisuke, leaning back in his chair, "you are kind of funny. _Kind of_."

Takeru took that as a compliment and, finding it to be the perfect moment, tossed a french fry of his own at the brunette, hitting him square in the nose. "Thanks. And I accept your apology." It was said in more ways than one, because the truth of the matter was, although Daisuke had said he was sorry at the beginning of their meeting, Takeru knew that he was also saying it now. When he threw the piece of food and said 'you may not be so bad after all'—that was Daisuke's way of apologizing in a much more 'manly' way. And by the looks of his smile, Daisuke knew Takeru understood.

"Let's just forget about all the fights and shit we've had," Daisuke proposed suddenly, clearly excited at the idea of beginning a new comradeship with an old friend.

"We can't just forget all of that," said Takeru, frowning a little.

The brunette groaned through his teeth. "Why not? It was all stupid kid stuff, anyway."

"Well, for one," Takeru smirked playfully, "it's amusing to think back on all the times you acted like a complete idiot."

Daisuke stared at him cynically. "It's like you_ want_ to have a fistfight or something."

"Just another joke." Takeru chuckled, despite his previous statement holding merit, no matter how much Daisuke would want to deny it.

Daisuke grabbed another burger, taking a hefty bite. "We did have a lot of good times though, back then."

"Yeah," Takeru smiled fondly, briefly looking out the nearest window and acknowledging the bustling crowds. "It's hard to believe that everyone has grown up and moved on, just like the rest of the world. We are lucky if we ever even see one another anymore."

Daisuke swallowed, finding all words stuck in his throat. He didn't understand why Takeru had to be so depressing when confronted with that certain subject. After all, people grow up and go down different paths. That was life, so why should they be any different just because they were Chosen Children? Still, he couldn't possibly say something like that, not when Takeru was acting that way. Daisuke crossed his arms over his chest, and finally, said: "Then I guess we are a few of the lucky ones."

Takeru turned his head to look at him, a little moved by his words. What were the chances of two other Chosen Children moving into the apartment building that he and Hikari already resided in? Due to those circumstances alone, he was able to keep in contact with three of his old comrades, which had to be much more than some of the other Chosen Children could account for. Not only that, but if his relationship with Daisuke so far was anything to go by, then perhaps he really was lucky. "Yeah," he said, "I guess we are."

A scowl began to form on Daisuke's face. He had never been one for nostalgic or wistful atmosphere. To him, it was pointless to look anywhere but forward, and if he were sit another minute there while Takeru reminisced, he was sure that he would become sick. "Come on," he exclaimed, standing up from his seat. Takeru looked up at him, curious. "Let's get out of here."

The blonde tried not to look at the numerous uneaten items sprawled all over their table, knowing fair well that if Daisuke wanted to leave, there was no point in saying otherwise. "And go where?"

"Glad you asked," said Daisuke, a childish glint in his eyes, giving Takeru a hint of worry. "Because, you see, although we may not be able to have our so-called fistfight, I know of a local arcade down the street that just so happens to have a pretty sweet versus fighting game."

Takeru didn't show too much interest, but inside something was brewing. "Video games?"

"Yeah," he replied, moving his hands about. "It will be fun! And don't worry," he winked, "I'll go easy on you!"

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Daisuke wailed, walking alongside Takeru as they went down the city sidewalk, on their way back to the apartment. They had left the videogame arcade well over ten minutes ago, and yet Daisuke was still yakking on about their time there. "You beat me in every single round. Straight out of left field, man! What the hell was that, Takeru?"

Takeru couldn't hold it back any longer and laughed full heartedly. "As far as video games are concerned, I'm no amateur. To tell you the truth," he brought his hands up, as though holding a video game controller, and began to push on imaginary buttons. "My brother and I used to play them all the time. I would play for hours and hours, until I'd finally beat him."

"You sly dog," murmured Daisuke, still sore from losing each and every round. "You pretended as though you had never played before."

"Only because I wanted you to give your all," said Takeru, "what kind of fun would it have been if you hadn't been so cocky in the beginning, Daisuke-kun?"

Daisuke snorted. "How considerate of you."

"I try my best," he teased back, earning a laugh out of the other boy. Takeru stretched his arms above his head, visibly worn out for the day. The time he had spent with Daisuke was the most fun he had had in a long while, much to his surprise. Most of his days were spent with Hikari, and as much as he enjoyed her company, the way she made him feel was completely different from the way Daisuke made him feel. When with Hikari—wait, that reminded him. "Oh man," said Takeru suddenly, slapping a hand to his forehead. "I forgot to pick up juice!"

The outburst was anything but expected, and to Daisuke, it was almost comical. "Juice?" He echoed, wondering what in the world caused Takeru to remember something such as that. "What are you talking about?"

"Hikari sent me a text earlier," he explained, "and she wanted me to pick up some juice since we are almost out."

"Is that all?" Daisuke smiled awkwardly, not at all understanding the juiceless dilemma. "I've got a carton that you can have, if it's that big of a deal."

Takeru shook his head with a sigh, realizing how silly he made the entire situation out to be. "No, it's not that big of a deal, don't worry about it."

"Well," Daisuke turned the corner, their apartment building now in sight. "You can still have my carton of juice. Ken bought an extra one with his OCD or whatever it is, but I think it's dumb to have more than one."

In the end, Takeru decided against refusing Daisuke's offer, even if he felt stupid for bringing it up in the first place. There was no reason for Daisuke to give up something of his own just because Takeru felt like he had an obligation to fulfill to his girlfriend—and that, he realized, was at the core of it. The thoughts he had been going over previously, the same thoughts he had been battling with for awhile now. He had finally figured them out, if only a little bit. Yes, the difference between the way Hikari made him feel when in comparison to people like Daisuke was that, regardless of everything else, Takeru felt like he had to live up to a certain expectation when around Hikari. They were the couple that everyone had always envisioned, the "Holy Couple" of the Chosen Children, he heard someone call them once before. And maybe to some extent it was all true, but Takeru felt like he had to push himself to be the perfect boyfriend in the just as perfect relationship, and in the end, it was tiring him out. What made matters worse, was that Hikari seemed to be one of the many people who _also_ believed in their 'faultless romance', and there was no way Takeru could handle letting her down, not after everything they've been through. But, sometimes, he just couldn't help but wonder if the relationship with Hikari wasn't, well, if it wasn't what—

"Shit!" Daisuke cried, hands digging through his pockets frantically. "If you thought forgetting your stupid juice was bad, I forgot my damn keys!"

Takeru reached into his own pocket out of reflex, knowing very well that he wouldn't find them there. "Is Ichijouji-san at the apartment? He could let us in."

"He should be," Daisuke's eyes lit up; surprised he hadn't thought of that in the first place. He then made a mock fist, running into the apartment building. "No, he _better_ be."

Takeru chased after Daisuke, feeling the boy's energy rubbing off onto him. He followed the boy to his apartment door, quickly making a note of the room number for future reference. Daisuke began to knock on the door wildly, leaving Takeru standing there, staring at him blankly, wondering how Ken dealt with such an enormous amount of liveliness on a daily basis. But deep down, Takeru knew, he was jealous of Ken for it. "I don't think he is here, Daisuke-kun," he said before the boy punched a hole through the door.

"Where would he go?" Daisuke kicked at the door, frustrated. "He never leaves."

"Maybe he has a girl over," was the first possibility that slipped out of Takeru's mouth, his shoulders raised in a shrug. He watched as Daisuke snapped his head over to look at him, mouth agape. "Do you think that's it?"

Daisuke began to pound on the door again. "Ken," he yelled, "you better not be scoring with a woman before me, you bastard!"

Takeru wanted so badly to laugh, but knew the danger of adding fire to Daisuke's antics. There was no point in continuing on when it was obvious that no one was inside. "Come on, you can stay at my place until he gets back."

"But Takeru," there was a whimper in his tone, "what if the girl he is with is hot? I'm supposed to be the babe magnet, not him."

_Oh brother_, Takeru thought to himself, wishing he hadn't cracked the joke. "There is no girl, Daisuke-kun, now come on." Daisuke made a small groan before trotting over next to Takeru, going with him as they headed for the stairs. It was then that Takeru brought up what Daisuke had just stated, smirking. "Chick magnet, huh?"

"You know you're jealous," chuckled Daisuke, puffing out his chest and running a hand through his messy hair. "Sure, you have a girlfriend and all that, but I have legions of women that can't leave me alone. It would be hard for me to have a girlfriend when so many can't keep their hands off me!"

"Poor Ken," said Takeru, playing along with Daisuke's exaggerations, "he must never get any sleep with you and all those women around. Was that one of your many fangirls I heard in the background when talking to you on the phone?"

Daisuke jumped over the last step, turning around to give Takeru a mighty look. "Of course it was! I told you I can't keep 'em away from me!"

"I know it was Chibimon, Daisuke," he admitted as he reached the top of the stairs, Daisuke's face reddening from embarrassment. "Not that I doubt your manliness, don't worry."

Daisuke scowled at how Takeru always managed to get the better of him. But by the time he spoke, Daisuke was smiling again. "Why can't you be like Ken and just go along with everything I say?"

"That's no fun," Takeru sniggered. The two of them made their way down the hallway, eventually reaching his and Hikari's apartment.

* * *

"And so, Hikari-san, I just wanted to come over and inform you of Motomiya-kun's behavior. And seeing as it was here that he was last, I assumed that something happened." Ken had left his and Daisuke's apartment to come and talk with Hikari, the two of them sitting in the front room, a look of concern on both their faces. "I was wondering if perhaps you said something to him."

Hikari denied immediately. "Of course not. In fact, Takeru was acting strangely, as well. He had let Daisuke-kun inside when I was out for my morning jog, but when came back, he was quick to leave. He seemed a little upset, too."

Ken brought a hand to his chin, a good idea of what possibly happened. "I see."

"Do you think Daisuke-kun and Takeru had a fight?"

"My guess is yes," said Ken, not at all surprised that Daisuke ended up in an argument within the first week of their move into the building. "I apologize for all of this, Hikari-san. Motomiya-kun doesn't know when to let up, sometimes."

"No need for you to apologize," Hikari smiled, taken aback at how formal her old friend was being. He was talking as though he were Daisuke's guardian at a parent-teacher meeting. "Daisuke-kun has always been that way. And besides, it sounds like they both feel bad over it, so maybe we could talk to them into seeing eye-to-eye on the matter."

It had been so long since the last time Ken had spoken with Hikari, and he found that she was just as warm and understanding as always. He smiled, giving a confident nod. "It may take a little while for me to motivate Motomiya, but I'm sure things will be resolved eventually. They can't stay this way forever."

The sound of the front door opening caused them both to go silent, Hikari being the only one to stand for her seating position, assuming it was Takeru returning back. Much to their surprise, the sound of two voices was heard, a sporadic chuckle amongst the chatter. The first voice was distinctively Takeru's, no doubt about it, whilst the other voice. . . Ken stood up as well upon hearing it, a little surprised. Both Hikari and Ken stood in amazement as both Takeru and Daisuke appeared in the doorway of the front room, talking amongst themselves and in high spirits.

Hikari couldn't believe her eyes. "Takeru?"

Daisuke and Takeru's attention from each other was cut off immediately. "Ah, Hikari-chan!" Daisuke beamed, grinning ear to ear. However, the second he saw his roommate, his entire expression changed into confusion. "Ken? What are you—" eyes widening, Daisuke leaned over to Takeru, whispering. "Takeru! There was a girl after all, man! You better watch out, Ken is trying to steal your woman!"

Takeru lightly thumped Daisuke's shoulder. "You are too much," he smiled with a sigh, disregarding the grumbles coming out of Daisuke's mouth and putting his full attention on the others. "Sorry for staying out so long, Hikari. And it's been a long time, Ichijouji-san."

"Same to you," said Ken, his words coming out slowly. What were he and Hikari just talking about? With Takeru and Daisuke standing before them now, it felt as though the last several hours had all just been an allusion; wasn't Daisuke upset? Didn't he have a fight with Takeru?

"Um, if you don't mind me asking," Takeru directed at Ken, "what are you doing here?"

Daisuke moved forward, rubbing shoulders with Takeru. "Yeah, Ken! I forgot my key and you weren't in the apartment!"

"Sorry," the prodigy apologized to them both, and then looked at Takeru pointedly. "I came over to talk with Hikari-san. It was about time I came over and visited anyways, having declined the past few times Motomiya went."

Hikari continued for him. "And after the way you two had been acting, Ichijouji-kun wanted to come and discuss things with me."

"Oh, that," Daisuke fumbled, already embarrassed of the way he had been acting only hours before. "Don't worry about it; everything is cool."

"I'm so glad," said Hikari, the smile on her face backing up her words.

Ken was the only one who appeared hesitant towards the sight of the newfound friendship, but in time, settled into a smile as well. "Well, it's nice to see that you two were able to settle your differences."

"Yeah, now let me into my apartment!" Daisuke brought up again, clearly agitated over the time he spent knocking on the door. Ken just nodded in response, offered his goodbyes, and headed out the door. Before he followed in suit, Daisuke gave a small wave to Hikari, "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Of course," she returned his wave with one of her own.

"You too, idiot," Daisuke snorted and gave a light tap to Takeru's arm. The blonde responded with a smile, offering a wave as the boy exited the apartment completely.

Hikari couldn't help but comment on the surprising new relationship between the two boys. "I'm so glad to see that you and Daisuke-kun are getting along."

"Yeah," was all he replied with, reflecting back on the day he had spent with the boy. He really did feel good about it. "Oh," his feet shuffled, "I forgot all about the juice. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," she said, unconcerned. "I'll pick some up tomorrow."

Relieved, Takeru went and took a seat on the couch, both mind and body exhausted from the time spent with Daisuke. He relaxed, moving into a recumbent position, listening as Hikari pattered into the kitchen, most likely to fix something to eat. Listening to her movements, and with his mind at ease, Takeru felt as though he could drift off into a nap so easily.

Well, he would have, if not for the knock at the door.

"Takeru," called Hikari from within the kitchen, "would you mind getting that?"

"Sure". He pulled himself up from the couch and hurried to the door, unlocking and sliding it open. Much to his surprise, the person he found standing on the other side was none other than Daisuke. He was breathing heavy, as though he had been running, and in his hand, he held a single carton of juice. "Daisuke-kun?"

"Almost forgot all about this," he held out his hand, shaking the unopened container. "I didn't want you to think that I'm a type of guy that goes back on his word, so here."

Takeru took the carton from his hand without a word, a little taken aback by Daisuke's actions. He was dense and reckless, but those were things Takeru already knew about him; no, what surprised him today was how considerate Daisuke was for others, even if he went about in the strangest of ways. His methods were far more spontaneous than what Takeru was used to. He was amusing, really.

"Idiot," was his thank you.

"That's more like something I would say," Daisuke retorted, his breath becoming more regular. "Look, on my way up here, I was thinking." He waited for Takeru to give him a questioning look before finishing. "Well, maybe I damaged my brain when I fell on the stairs on my way up here, but. I think it would be cool if we hang out again tomorrow. What do you say? At least for a rematch at the arcade."

There was no way that Takeru could refuse.


End file.
